


All That's Left To Do

by FyrMaiden



Category: Glee
Genre: Bullying, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyrMaiden/pseuds/FyrMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt doesn't meet Blaine his Junior year. He meets him later in New York. Instead, there's Sam. Sweet, charming, affable Sam, a football player with a love of country music. </p>
<p>(Sequel/Prequel to the Uniform advent fill.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That's Left To Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misqueue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misqueue/gifts).



> Prequel to [Uniform](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2842244). Kurt's first boyfriend was a football player with a love of country music.

On their first date, Sam Evans takes Kurt to a diner, buys him a diet soda and cheesecake, and sits with him in a quiet booth, glancing at him now and then with a smile that sparkles in his eyes. For all the world, Kurt knows that they could just be friends, but Sam had asked him and had been very clear that it would be his pleasure, his treat, his apology for not standing up to their bullies when Finn had warned him what singing with Kurt would actually mean for his reputation. All Kurt had heard was “their bullies”, had narrowed his eyes and asked exactly what ‘their’ meant in this context, and Sam had dropped his chin to his chest, his bangs flopping forward over his eyes.

“Let me buy you dinner,” Sam said again. “Just you and me. We can talk?”

Kurt had agreed, haltingly, and then spent two days choosing the right jeans and wondering, still, what ‘their’ meant. For all his seriousness about Sam’s terrible dye job, ‘their’ implied a solidarity that Sam had denied more times than Judas had denied Jesus, and Kurt has no intention of dying on the cross of anyone’s guilty conscience.

Come Saturday afternoon, Kurt has settled on perfect black jeans and his white Doctor Martens, laced neatly up his calves. He has the perfect coat to go with them as well, and even his hair looks good when he examines his face in the mirror. If he could just shift the last layer of adolescence, he thinks, he’d be actually happy with what he sees. He’s waiting outside when Sam’s car swings into his drive, and he gets in without Sam having to even stop the engine.

“Tell me,” Kurt says. “Before we go any further-”

“I barely know you, Kurt,” Sam replies, that rakish grin turning the corner of his mouth up. “I’m pretty sure it’s early to be declaring I’ll love you till the end of time.”

Kurt barks a laugh and covers his mouth, turns to look out of the windshield and gestures for Sam to reverse. When he’s regained his composure, he looks at Sam again, who is concentrating on the road now. “But seriously,” he says. “What is this?”

Sam shrugs a shoulder, glances at Kurt quickly. “I’m not sure?” he offers. “I mean, I wasn’t lying to you, man. I’m not gay.”

“But?”

“But I think you’re kinda cute, and I admire the way you are.”

“So this is…?”

Sam flushes slightly, and Kurt feels a little sorry for him. Not sorry enough to fill the lingering silence, though. Eventually, Sam heaves a breath and says, “I kinda - I guess - wow. Um, I guess if I’m buying, it’s kind of a date?”

Kurt makes an excited little noise and turns to stare back at the road, not really seeing anything at all.

*

Kurt expects a degree of secrecy to come attached to dating a boy in a public school in Ohio, but Sam is having none of it. He sits with Kurt at lunch, although that decision is masked somewhat by having Puck and Finn there as well. Kurt knows, though, from the way Sam’s eyes meet his, that he’s sitting with him, not with the Glee club or the other McKinley Titans. He meets Kurt in the parking lot most mornings, walks with him into school. Kurt, for his own sake, keeps a spare set of notes in his folder to hand to him, in case anyone sees them. Best of all, he actually joins Glee club properly, his voice warm and pleasant in a way that thrills through Kurt every time he sings.

On weekends, though, Sam is his entirely. The letterman jacket stays at the motel he is living at, and it’s just Sam, his array of awkward impressions, and his laugh. He holds Kurt’s hand in his own, listens to Kurt when he talks, even when it’s about things he doesn’t understand, and learns what Kurt’s coffee order is so he can have it ready on Saturday mornings when Kurt is running five minutes late. He’s sweet, and nice, and sometimes Kurt thinks he’s perhaps too good for him.

The first time he kisses Sam, it’s before they each head back to their own homes. It’s a Sunday, shortly before the holidays. Sam withdraws a small present from his pocket and puts it on the dash between them. “Um, this is for you,” he says, and then adds. “I mean, it’s just little, it’s nothing it’s-”

It’s the first time a boy has ever bought him a gift, and Kurt feels his heart leap into his mouth and the tears prickle in his eyes, and he leans in and presses his lips to Sam’s before either of them can second guess it. It takes Sam a moment to respond, but then his hand is on Kurt’s face and he kisses him in return.

Unlike any kiss he’s ever shared before, Kurt doesn’t want this one to end, but end it must. When he pulls away, Sam smiles, that quirk in the corner of his mouth flicking upward, and Kurt smiles back at him.

“I’ve gotta get going,” Sam says. “I’ll catch you tomorrow.”

Kurt bites his lip and nods mutely, and lets himself actually cry when Sam’s car has pulled out of the lot.

*

By the new year and the new semester, people are talking about them. Sam seems either oblivious or invincible. The first time he gets fructose and ice in his underwear and is cleaned up by Quinn in the girl’s restroom, Kurt expects him to call them over. He prepares himself for it, and the longer it goes without Sam saying the words, the more he starts to wonder if Sam is actually insane. Sam goes one step further, lends Kurt his jacket when he says he’s cold one afternoon, sitting on the back of the risers and seething under his breath at Rachel and Finn’s latest display. He sees Puck staring at them, and he makes a point of staring back at him. Puck grins and makes a “Get some!” gesture, and Sam looks at Kurt and says he’s sorry.

Kurt doesn’t know what for. It’s the closest he’s come to acceptance and encouragement his entire life.

Soon after that, Rachel hosts her first party. Her dads are away, Puck breaks out the liquor, and Sam ends up kissing Santana Lopez when they play spin the bottle. Kurt thinks, well, the slushie didn’t do it, but Santana actually might. She looks like a girl who knows how to kiss. She’s proud of the fact, has told the Glee club more than once that she’s ‘had mono so many times it’s become stereo.’ Still, Sam plants himself on the couch next to Kurt when the game is over, and leans in to catch Kurt’s mouth with his own.

Tipsy is not the way he’d have liked to hear it for the first time, but when Sam looks him dead in the eyes and says, “Y’know, I really kinda love you, right?” Kurt feels his heart in his ears. His foot twirls, and he holds Sam’s hand in his as the party continues around them.

*

The spring before he leaves for college, in the wake of playing Tony in their production of West Side Story, Kurt loses his virginity with Sam. It feels like the right time, neither of them really sure what they’re doing, but both of them present and connected. Sam’s body is beautiful, and his hands are reverent, and it’s everything Kurt would have asked for. In the quiet afterwards, lying face to face with their underwear back on, Kurt says, “I’m going out of state for college.”

Sam nods his head. “I know,” he says, and then, “But that’s then. For now, there’s this.”

And Kurt thinks, even with a looming expiration date - he won’t ask Sam to come with him, to plan his life around his decisions, he can’t - that this has been the best year he could have hoped for. Even if it’ll break his heart in the end.


End file.
